


现代的男男你如何看待

by batdadpozhe



Category: WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batdadpozhe/pseuds/batdadpozhe
Summary: 五条人⬅️字面意思的混乱关系
Relationships: Mao Tao/Ren Ke (Wu Tiao Ren), 小宇/仁科, 牛河/长江, 茂涛/仁科, 茂涛/长江
Kudos: 7





	现代的男男你如何看待

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢：  
> 舔药片桑's李梦长江  
> 大条汪桑's朱长平茂朝阳牛河疯癫前妻科  
> 目标：  
> 多角恋情  
> 实际：  
> 套人设（高亮  
> 扭曲关系（高亮

**01 生日**

  
长江磕了下烟盒，从跳出的两只烟中选了一只点燃，全然不顾今日成年的继子就在桌对面看书。

他心情不好，便恶劣地想用尼古丁赶走碍眼的东西。可惜牛河就像是得了鼻炎一般无知无觉，顺便动作很大地翻了书页。长江并不气馁，他知道牛河最怕什么。刚伸出手的瞬间，牛河挡住了他。

“别用指甲刮桌子了。”

“那你离开我的视线。”

“嗤。”牛河摆了副耻笑的表情：“你男人买的房子就这么点，想看不到我，你滚啊？”

长江动了怒：“他是你父亲！”

“父亲。”牛河收了手，阴阳怪气地说：“我是阿科捡回来的，我只认他。”

“你那个疯子阿科倒是给你提供了一方居所哦？”长江怒极反笑，乐吟吟地眯了本就不大的眼睛：“可惜他也只是个卖屁股的。”

牛河听了，当下并未做出反应。长江灭了烟，正准备出去溜溜，却被牛河一巴掌扇到地上。头脑嗡鸣的同时，牛河撑在他上方的右臂袖口透出些星光，让他眩晕更甚。

“你特么也不过是个替身，洋洋自得的样子真恶心。”牛河啐了口，许是今天太燥，又或是楼上人们做爱的声音太明显，他心里总是憋着一股火气。长江被呼的太狠，一时间无法起身，牛河便跨坐了上去。

“喂，小妈。”牛河狠狠拍打长江的脸颊，“今天好歹我生日，你不送我个礼物吗？”

“滚……你……妈……的……”长江甩头，拼命想反抗，但牛河死死箍住他，又在他被打的深红的脸蛋上咬了一口。

“我也不要别的，你就行。好歹你也就跟你男人干过，还算干净。”牛河顺着长江的背心摸进去，捏了捏他的乳头，“要不要叫大声一点让他听见啊？”

长江缓了过来，紧闭着嘴巴不出一声。

“哼。还守身如玉呢，那你当我是他也行。反正我比他大也比他厉害。”牛河草草扩张了下，顺势捅了进去。长江皮肤白净，被他脔的遍体通红，只是捂着嘴偶尔露出些呻吟。他不太高兴，动作更狠，欢爱成了僵持。

楼上安静了下来。仁科的叫床声太有特点，只此一家别无分号。所以当上面再次出现响动时，长江突然放开了手。

“你没吃饭吗，会不会用力。”

牛河愣了愣，被长江推倒在地。“你这个按摩棒连插都不会，还想搞你的阿科。能让他这样叫的就只有阿茂，小宇都不行。”

长江坐在牛河身上稳了稳身形，便上下动了起来。他所有的床上技巧都是阿茂教的，怎么找敏感点，怎么接吻，在什么时间叫，怎么喘息，甚至怎么呼吸。

牛河说的没错，他的一切都像是在仿刻仁科。牛河太过年轻，他只消用一个眼神就能让他射精。早已明白的一切却在今日让他感觉空虚，他不想玩了。

“牛河，你想不想走。”

牛河沉浸在高潮的余韵中，并未听他说些什么。长江寂寥地笑笑，叹了口气。

**02 小宇**

  
小宇进门的时候，看见长江和牛河两个平时保持绝对社交距离的小疯子正靠在一起。

他挑了挑眉。

今天本来想带仁科去看电影，但他起床后发现仁科不见了。不用动脑子，他一定在茂涛这里。匆匆吃了早饭，他便驱车来到这栋小楼。

他不喜欢这里。牛河不了解，长江不知道，他曾经是这栋小楼的长期住客。茂涛招租客，他冲着便宜安顿了下来，原本相安无事。

但他看见了仁科。

那是只自由的鸟，歌声清脆，羽翼渐丰。带着满身的吻痕，从楼梯的扶手上滑到他面前。小宇像是着了魔，在他用眼神勾住自己后，没有第一时间扭头；而他的腿缠上来的时候，也没有第一时间摆脱——

他第一次尝到偷情的甜头和刺激。

仁科是阿茂的爱人，这在签署合同的时候他早已知晓。可他控制不住自己，在一同吃早餐时，跟阿茂交谈着，享受着桌下仁科的口交；在一同看新闻时，跟阿茂交谈着，享受着柜后仁科的肛穴。他自以为高明的不留痕迹，岂知自己只是个情趣工具。

发现真相后小宇果断离开，并没有与他们撕破脸。究其原因还是他舍不得结束和仁科的肉体交易。但他更想给仁科一段正常的亲密关系，总是试图用一些恋爱技巧300招上的建议约他出去。不过三年之后又三年，他充其量也不过是这段畸形感情的参与者罢了。

上楼敲门，没人来开门。他深吸了一口气，推开门。

“仁科，9点电影诶，还有半小时准备出发，快点。”

**03 牛河**

  
长江起身的时候，他看见小宇扶着仁科上车的身影。长江最后的话他听见了，只是装作不知。走，他能走到哪里去。

他本就是仁科捡回来的。

那天，雨超大。中二期的牛河第365次离家出走，反正最后也会回来，他爸这样说道。他就向满天神佛祈祷，这次就不回去，妈了个逼的。

转角处就遇上正撑着伞听雨的仁科。牛河心跳了跳，不想打断这幅画卷。不知多长时间后，仁科问他：“你也没有家吗？”

“……”牛河不知道如何回答。

“那你要不要跟我走？”

“……好。”牛河点头。那个人很美，又很脆弱，如果他没有撑那把伞，雨水似乎都会融化他。

他无法置之不理。

仁科带他进了门，小声说：“阿茂在楼上。他人很好，乐善好施。你不要怕，你该去上学。”

牛河点头。仁科给他拿了些换洗衣物，催他去冲凉。他草草了事，出浴室的时候看见仁科抱腿坐在沙发上。

“阿茂怎么还没下来啊，好慢哦。”

牛河坐到他身边：“他在干什么呢？”

“他在干长江。”仁科笑着回答。牛河觉得奇怪，又说不上来哪里奇怪。书包里的作业还差最后一道应用题，他拿出习题册，边做边陪仁科等阿茂。

后来他才知道，干是一个动词，代表一种活塞运动，长江是一个名词，不是母亲河，而是一个长相秀气而文艺的男人。

而仁科是阿茂的爱人。

阿茂是个身材瘦长的男人，长相大众。他见仁科很喜欢牛河，便不知用了什么方法将他收养。他光明正大的入住这里，并不关心他们的爱恨情仇，只想看着仁科。阿茂跟长江做爱很频繁，而仁科似乎全不在意。他只好做了替他在意的事情，趁小宇带仁科出门时堵住阿茂。

他的感情观还是一生一世一双人的。

“你如果不喜欢他的话，把他给我。”

“给……？你要长江吗？”

“装什么大头蒜！”牛河气愤：“你对仁科根本不好！”

阿茂并未反驳。

但三日后他便窥到他们做爱的场景。阿茂的身材在脱衣后显露，精壮且有肉。仁科像只发情的母猫一般鸣叫着，两人的结合口那里泛起一阵白沫。牛河不敢出声，脑海中却不断变换着画面，一会儿他变成了阿茂，正操着仁科的小穴。一会儿他又变成了仁科，正被阿茂狠狠地操着。

他第一次感受到高潮。成绩随着他越来越热爱在两人做爱的时候自慰而下降的厉害，阿茂还煞有介事地参与了他的家长会，回来与他长谈了一次。

但他的脑子里全部是些黄色废料。被阿茂操也不是不行，仁科看起来很爽的样子。但他更想操仁科，仁科的穴看起来就比飞机杯舒服很多，湿湿热热的，不知道舔上去会不会让他尖叫。

阿茂见谈话走向对牛弹琴，摇摇头，从此不再管他。跟他交流的人变成了长江，那惯是个事不关己高高挂起的。牛河带入自认为的仁科视角总是很讨厌他，在恶意时爱喊他小妈，可他们本无深仇大恨。

直到他18岁生日这一天。他梦想中的成人礼属于仁科，最后却变成了长江。他不能走，家已经回不去了，而他也无处可去。

牛河起身，抹了把脸，上楼看阿茂去了。

**04 阿茂**

  
“对爱人要像一只狗。”

阿茂跟长江说。

彼时正是青春激荡，阿茂喊陪他偷尝禁果的阿科搭伴去看蓝宇。时至今日，他早已忘记剧情，独独记得仁科在看完后盯着他问，你舍得我难过吗。

舍得。当时的阿茂果断地说，年轻人的爱恨强烈而分明，阿茂却只允许自己在既定道路上稍微偏离。

就像蓝宇讲的，你始终是要走的。

仁科当时只是点头，稍长的刘海挡住了表情，阿茂记不清他到底是在笑还是在哭。

但风水轮流转，当开始若即若离的人成为仁科时，阿茂只想紧紧抓住那只手，不让他走。

仁科的理由每年都在变，你只是因为贫穷，因为习惯，因为方便，因为需要一个全心全意爱你的人，因为你该死的控制欲。

阿茂并不反驳。他不爱反驳，争吵所耗费的脑细胞不如用在别的地方，比如想出一个新鲜的姿势下次上床用。

但仁科是不可控的，他依然爱自己，阿茂看得出来。他只是不适应与自己以正常恋人的方式相处。我是年龄大的那个，我是他的爱人，我会与他共度余生……我可以做他的狗。阿茂想，自己的心有很大，大到可以包容仁科的每一个情人，大到为了减轻仁科脸上明显的愧疚而保持一个固定炮友，只用来维持平衡。

但自己的心有时也很小。

小到如果仁科和别人有了床榻之外的相处都会想要杀了那个人。

他讨厌邓博宇。连争风吃醋的念头都没有，单纯的讨厌。仁科今天要跟他出去看电影，阿茂想也没想就放弃了带长江和牛河出去吃饭的计划，拉住正在换衣的仁科上了楼。

“阿科，你为什么不看我。”

仁科只是笑，凑近了吻他。“我9点的电影，你最好快一点。”

“我也可以带你去看电影。”

仁科捂住了他的嘴，“阿茂，我好痒。”

他表现的很勇猛，可门被敲响的瞬间仁科还是起身收拾自己。

“我很快回来。”

阿茂瘫成大字看着天花板。壁纸斑驳，接缝处向外翘着，露出发黄的墙壁。花色是房子下来的时候和仁科一起去建筑市场购买的，粉嫩嫩的碎花。身下的床垫凹出两个人型陷窝，稍微动一下就会发出声响。牛河站在门边，盯着他一言不发。

“怎么了。”

“你好像一条死狗哦。”

“呵。”阿茂坐起来，“那好歹还是只狗。”

**05 仁科**

  
今天是牛河生日，他定的。

仁科经常捡一些奇奇怪怪的东西回来，牛河是其中之一。他从头到尾看着都像是个富贵人家的孩子，也不知道阿茂是怎么说服人家家长收养个大儿子的。

小宇心情似乎很好。仁科并不关心他在想什么，他只是想快点看完电影快点回去。当然，如果顺便上个床他也不会拒绝，毕竟小宇的冲劲跟阿茂很不一样。

但他又是最像阿茂的那个，牛河都要往后让让。仁科不否认他会在别人身上找些阿茂的小特点，再放进心里珍藏。这并不是说他还在爱着他，他只是习惯。

仁科自诩是个再正常不过的普通人。想要正常的恋爱，正常的生活，有自己的爱好，有足够的经济基础。阿茂是他年少无知的证据，他本想像扔掉垃圾一般扔掉他。

但率先被他讲了狠话。

又率先被他死缠烂打。

人世间的怨侣大概率来自不肯好聚好散吧。仁科试着出轨，试着在他面前欺瞒，可撒出去的石子全都投入了寂静的湖泊，连波纹都没有。他找的所有理由除了用来说服阿茂，也用来给自己开脱。

阿茂问自己为何不看他。他又何曾听过自己说话。

“在想什么？”

“在想你啊。”仁科秒答，又附赠一个甜美的笑容。小宇心满意足地开车，嘴角上翘的弧度让他烦躁。

“今天怎么这么堵啊。”

“不急，下个路口我左拐，有条近道，绝不会迟到的。”

仁科摁下窗户。

阿茂明显没有尽兴。他会不会喊长江上去继续呢，用他昨天才和自己尝试过的姿势。风吹乱他的头发，他没有分心去捋。

“小宇。”

“怎么？”

“不看电影了，去你家操我好吗。”

小宇没接话，靠边停了车。“怎么了？”

“你要想在这里也可以。”

小宇认真看他。末了泄气地拍了一下方向盘，“去我家。”

仁科笑了。他引导着小宇用那个姿势插入，寻找着跟阿茂最似的频率，最相同更换体位的时机，最痛的那个点。

但他不想听到不是阿茂的声线喊自己的名字。

于是他吻了上去。

**06 长江**

  
长江被牛河喊了上去。

“我去过生日了，你看看那条死狗。”

长江走了进去。

那个在酒吧搭讪他的墨镜男大喇喇地敞着身体看他，一如他们初夜后的清晨。

“我想找一个固定的炮友。”他说：“你就很好。但我认为这是个你情我愿的事情，所以问问你的意见。”

他记得自己说了好。

长江是个颜控。又被姐姐毒害，深受少女漫画影响，总认为自己会遇上一段轰轰烈烈的感情。他对阿茂很有好感，就在想也许他只是害羞，所以想从炮友开始？

事实证明并不是。

他成了一段黏黏糊糊的关系的见证人。

阿茂在床上极尽体贴。他不笨，他很聪明，当他发现如何喘息会使阿茂的性器更大一分时，总会记住用到下次。

长江管这叫做爱的妥协。

在见到仁科后变成了可笑的妥协。

但他怎么能离开呢。他离开了，还会有珠江，还会有嘉陵江，还会有雅鲁藏布江。

阿茂朝他伸出手：“过来，长江。”

他挑了一个笑容出来，大概有三分像仁科。因为阿茂皱了眉。

长江低下头，再抬起时，阿茂眼睛亮了。

“过来。”

他走了过去。


End file.
